Jane's Plan
by elisheva
Summary: It's Lisbon's birthday and Patrick Jane has a plan in effect.


**A/N: Just a one shot that popped in my head. Characters are not owned by me. Enjoy!**

* * *

Patrick Jane laughed to himself. From his prone position on the brown leather couch he claimed as his own he could hear the lead federal agent Teresa Lisbon throwing around objects- heavy objects from the sound. Yep, things were good.

He felt a change in the air and lack of light hitting his face. He opened his eyes to see the agents he worked with, Kimball Cho, Wayne Rigsby, and Grace Van Pelt, surrounding him. He also knew what they wanted. "No," he said quickly to head them off. "Things should go as planned."

"But, she--" Van Pelt started.

He interrupted her- not to be rude but to impress her. Image was everything. "She's upset, yes, I know. But that's to be expected."

Van Pelt smiled, impressed. "I think you really _are_ psychic, Jane."

"But I already knew that you knew that, Van Pelt," he said with a wink. "Things should go as planned," he repeated, then sat up as he heard the thunderstorm called Lisbon exit her office. "Uh oh."

The three turned to look and managed to look guilty.

He didn't resist the urge to roll his eyes.

"What are you three doing just standing there?" The petite Lisbon lit into them. "It's amazing to me you've got all this paperwork piled on your desks due yesterday but you have all the time in the world to lollygag."

"Sorry, Boss."

"Sorry, Boss."

They scrambled to their desks and kept their heads down. She eyed him. "You. Why are you even here, Jane? Go away. I don't want to see you until we get an actual case." She turned and stomped back to her office.

He was up and followed directly behind her. He caught the door when she went to slam it and shut it softly behind him. He ignored her nasty glare. "You seem tense, Lisbon."

"Jane, I don't believe we have any need of you for the moment."

He unbuttoned his dress shirt sleeves and rolled them up a little as he walked around her.

She followed his movements with her head while her body stayed tense but still.

Once he was behind her he placed his hands on her thin, tightly bunched shoulders and began to massage them. He felt her resist at first but he knew he was good and finally she relaxed under his grip as he kneaded the knots out of her neck and shoulders. "What's wrong, Lisbon?"

She halfway moaned. "Nothing at the moment."

He looked around her normally tidy office. "Thrown charts and a kicked over trash can says differently."

She pulled away from his hands and turned to look at him. "Can never put anything past you, huh, Jane."

He smirked as he shrugged. "You can try if it makes you feel better."

"You can't say anything to the others," she warned.

He held his hands up. "I promise."

She sighed and looked away. "It's my birthday."

He widened his grin. "Birthdays are to be celebrated, not mourned."

"It's just that no one has said anything. My siblings live in different areas of the country but they usually call. And the people at work usually have some little cake."

"Hm." He rocked back on his heels in thought. "Would you like a little cake? I bet I could scrounge one up."

She managed to laugh. "No 'scrounging'. That's not Patrick Jane."

He snapped his fingers. "I got it. Let's go tonight for dinner."

"I don't know, Jane. My mood is shot."

He shook his head. "Nope. I'm taking you out for your birthday. I'll even let you drive."

She flashed a smile. "Fine."

"Dress nice. We're going fancy tonight."

She rolled her eyes. "Wouldn't expect anything less from you."

* * *

Ok, so he lied about letting her drive. There was no way he would make a "date" drive him anywhere. Yes, he was slightly chauvinistic in some aspects. He also believed the man should hold open doors, call when running late, and pay for meals.

He had told Lisbon dressy but he himself went lower key. After all, it wasn't his birthday. He was dressed in khaki slacks and a light blue shirt he knew complimented him. When Lisbon answered her door he knew he went for the right style.

She had her hair pinned up with tumbling curls and wore a black dress that was simple yet flattering.

She blinked several times at him. "Wow, Jane. You look nice."

"You look stunning," he told her honestly.

Blushing, she grabbed her black purse. "I'm ready."

He knew she was slightly overwhelmed when she didn't fight for vehicle control. He glanced at her, saw she was clutching her purse, and reached over to pat her hand. "Relax, Lisbon. I want you to enjoy tonight."

She shook her head. "It's not you."

He nodded in understanding. "I know. Do you have your phone?"

"Yes."

"Leave it out. I'm sure they'll call." He pulled into J. Antony's and felt a slight kick in his stomach. "I proposed to my wife here," he said, surprised that it slipped out.

She looked surprised as well. "We can go somewhere else."

He pulled into a place before shaking his blond head. "No. It's a good place to eat." He flashed her a smile, hiding himself once again. "I want to be here. With you. Now, come one. We have reservations."

He gave his name and they were led to a small table. The area they were in was not occupied but Lisbon looked happy enough. He made sure her back was to the door.

The wine he selected was excellent. She was commenting about it and the fancy menu when her cell phone rang like he predicted.

"It's my brother," she told him.

"Go on and answer it," he urged her and watched her face as he sipped his wine.

"No, I'm not sulking about another year," she said. "I'm not even at home. I'm out celebrating with a co-worker. He was kind enough--yes, HE." She rolled her eyes towards him. "We're at a very expensive restaurant called J..." Suddenly she looked confused. "How did you know that?"

"Teresa," he said, softly, but it was enough. When she looked at him he pointed behind her.

She turned around as her family walked in she dropped her phone.

"Aunt Teresa!"

"Aunt 'Esa!"

Two children came barreling in and she dropped to her knees to hug them.

He stood as the siblings came close.

"You must be Patrick," the eldest one said, extending his hand.

"Nice to finally put a face to the name, Brian," he greeted. He nodded his head to the woman next to him. "And you are Melissa."

By that time Lisbon was standing, the youngest child in her arms. "Wait, how do you know Jane?"

The other man he knew to be John answered for them. "Patrick's the one who set this up, sis. He called and planned it all."

Van Pelt, who had just arrived with her partners, had to add. "Well, we helped, Boss."

"Stole your phone when you were distracted by Jane is what she means," Rigsby supplied.

As the party went on he sat at his table drinking his wine and watching the various people interact. He loved people watching. Currently Van Pelt was talking to the single John and Rigsby was sulking as Cho and him talked to Jennifer, Lisbon's sister. Finally, to distract himself from where he was he called the children, Sara and Devon, over to him and began to show them magic tricks. He had done several and amazed the kids when he suddenly felt eyes on him and saw it was Lisbon.

She walked over to them and watched the end of the current trick. "Hey, kids. Let me talk to Mr. Jane."

"Thanks, Patrick."

"Yeah, thanks Patwick."

"Cute kids," he said with a smile as they scampered off. Feeling a strange moment of self-awkwardness he stood and stuck his hands in his pants pocket.

She looked up at him. "You are a complex man, Patrick Jane."

He grinned. "Makes me more interesting."

She stepped closer and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

He pulled away slightly from the hug and bent to kiss her cheek. "Happy birthday, Teresa."


End file.
